Dark Void
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: one-shot, Karara finds herself in a cold, dark place. Unable to see a thing, she stumbles around in pitch blackness hoping to find a way out. rated T to be safe. sammary is kinda lame but read it anyway, aren't you curious about a Karara fic?


**I got this idea while listening to the band Korn. There really needs to be more fics about Karara. I don't own Sgt. Frog. And remember, constructive criticism welcome.**

Darkness… all she could see was darkness…the only sound she could hear was her own footsteps. She paused and reached out her hands in front of her to try and touch something, but felt nothing. She moved her arms out beside her to see if something was beside her and again felt nothing. She turned around and thrust out her hands, finally feeling the cold, dry stone of a wall. Ignoring the thought that it hadn't been there before, she turned around again and called out into the darkness.

"Hello?" her voice echoed back at her, "is anyone here?"

As the echo of her own voice faded away she was met only with silence. She sighed softly and turned back to the wall to use it as a guide. She placed her hands on it and slowly, carefully began to edge sideways. It seemed like an hour had past as she continued on like this, carefully feeling along the wall and stepping lightly incase she ran into something.

Suddenly she heard a distant sound from within the darkness behind her.

"Karara." Someone called, their childish voice barely audible. None-the less the sound reached her ears and she spun around to face it.

"Hello?" she called back, "is someone there?"

Nothing… not even the sound of her own echo this time… she let out a heavy, sad sigh.

"I guess I imagined it…" she said to herself, breaking the heavy, suffocating silence. "Oh well."

Karara turned back to the wall and reached out when the voice came again.

"Karara…"

She spun around and called out.

"Yes, hello? I'm here!" she shouted, certain she had heard something this time. There was a long moment of silence and the bright green Keronian took a step forward, hoping to hear something from with in the black void.

"Karara," the voice came, "come closer Karara…"

Without thinking Karara ran out into the void, blindly running to whomever had called her, wanting, needing to find company in this dark, cold, empty void. She ran until her legs hurt and her lungs ached for air. She stopped and fell to her knees in what felt like soft dirt, panting heavily as she shut her eyes and gulped for air. As her breathing calmed and her heart slowed she realized she was in silence once again.

_Oh no… _she thought, fear shooting through her body, making her heart rate rise again. She sprang up and spun around, thrusting out her hands to feel nothing but empty space and she fell to her knees again. Crawling forward she felt around for any sign of the wall desperately, the ground beneath felt like slimy mud, cold as ice.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely, desperately, tears coming to her eyes, "no… no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononoNONONONONONO!"

Karara tried to stand shakily, but slipped in what she thought must be mud. It clung to her small hands; she could feel it splatter on her face and body as she struggled. Finally she stood upright and stumbled forwards on her slimy legs.

Suddenly her foot hit a solid surface and she stumbled onto the flat, clean surface. She stopped to catch her breath and pressed her hand against her chest. Then she realized, her hand was… clean... surprised, she rubbed her hands together to find them free of mud, as if it was never there at all.

"What's going on?" she said aloud. Hearing her own voice at the moment was somewhat reassuring. But of course her voice was answered by silence. Sighing, she stood straight and looked out into the darkness, then took a deep breath.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Karara screamed into the void, her voice echoed loudly throughout the blackness and slowly faded away, back into suffocating quiet…

"Please…." She begged, beginning to cry, "Anyone… just…please save me… save me from the darkness…."

The bright green Keronian slowly sunk to her knees as she began to sob. She pressed her hands to her eyes to try and stop the flow of tears to no avail as the feeling of loneliness began to overwhelm her and her body shook slightly. No echo answered her sorrow, making her feel even more alone.

"Karara…" a voice echoed, different his time. She barely heard it, but it was enough to make her pause in her sobbing.

"T-Taruru?" she whispered, feeling the tears still streaming down her face. She looked ahead of her to where she thought she had heard him.

"Karara,"

"Taruru!" she stood straight has a sudden spark of hope filled her chest at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Taruru, where are you?"

"This way, Karara…" he called, far ahead of Karara she could see a white dot appear in the darkness. Happiness filled her and she wiped her eyes as she began to run towards the dot. The dot grew bigger and brighter as she ran towards it, happiness and excitement replacing the fear she felt inside.

"Hurry Karara…" Taruru called, the echo reaching into her heart as she neared.

"I'm coming," she called back, crying tears of joy, "I'm coming!"

Though it was still in the far distance, she could just begin to see Taruru's silhouette and his shadow stretching far in the light, connecting to the dark void. As she ran closer and closer she reached out her arms to Taruru, ready to throw her arms around her savior and she could see her own hands after what felt like decades. Then, she was finally a step away from the light and she was ready to run into the safety Taruru's arms.

Her foot stepped into his shadow, but she felt only air. She watched as his silhouette and the light seemed to rise up, seemingly slow. It confused her for a moment, as cold air rushed up around her. Then, it dawned upon her… she was falling. Horror crept its way into her features once again and suddenly the light and Taruru rushed up and away from her sight, Karara once again finding herself in the pitch black darkness of this eternal void.

Her fearful, agonized scream was almost lost to her own ears, though it surely echoed loudly as the wind rushed around her body, icy coldness biting at her skin. She turned her body and tried in vain to reach for something, anything to grab onto. Then her fall came to an abrupt stop as she slammed painfully into something cold, moist and slimy making the sound of a splash. A horrid stench filled her nose as she resurfaced for air, the sound of buzzing flies pierced her eardrums and she felt them touching her skin. She would have assumed she was once again wading in mud of not for the stench that seemed close to a rotting corpse but not quite.

She felt the stinking, slimy substance was up to her waist and sliding down her torso, neck and arms. The stench made her gag slightly as she waded forward, shoulders hunched. She felt a lump in her throat as a sob escaped and the feeling of hopelessness and despair returned to her. Once again Karara was alone in silence, as though someone were deliberately tormenting and torturing her.

The mud or whatever it was pulled at her slowing her movements as she waded on. The dead silence almost seemed to have a physical form, like heavy hands wrapping themselves around her and trying to sink their claws into her skin to pull her apart from the inside out. It was broken only by the occasional choked sob that escaped her throat and the soft sucking sound that was made as the mud pulled and pushed at her body as she moved forward. Her mind felt numb and her body was starting to ache from cold and both emotional and physical fatigue.

"Oohhh, you poor, poor thing…" came a low voice in her ear, startling her.

"L-lady Mois?" Karara said uncertainly.

"Tamatamatama….." a light, soft laughter from the distance reached her eardrums.

"Tamama?"

"Just can't seem to catch a break can you?" that was Keroro's voice, just a few feet away."

"K-Keroro!" Karara exclaimed, coming out of her stupor, "help me! Help me please! I'm lonely and it's dark and cold and-"

"You don't deserve saving, little girl." Keroro said suddenly cutting her off. The statement took a moment to sink in.

"Wh… what?" she sputtered, taken aback.

"What is your brain stuck on stupid or something?" Tamama's voice said rudely. "You don't deserve it!"

"You could say…" Mois said, "A fitting end?"

"Kukukukuu…" Kururu's voice echoed softly, the sound barely noticeable.

"wh… what do you mean?" tears stung her eyes as she felt them rolling down her cheeks, Karara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's a pity, seeing you like this…" Dororo's voice said next to her, "but even I can't ignore and deny the truth like you so obviously do."

"d-deny what? What am I denying?" she said, desperation mixed with confusion in her voice.

"Stupid, useless girl," Giroro's gruff voice cut in harshly, "you're nothing but a low, fucking _whore!_"

The last word echoed harshly through the void, striking her hard and momentarily stunning her. Kururu's laughter ceased as her mind processed the single, hurtful word.

"wh…wh… what?" she said, barely able to get the word out.

"You heard me." Giroro said, "you're a whore."

Suddenly the silence was shattered like broken glass as harsh, tormenting laughter erupted out of the void as though she were surrounded by people mocking her, quickly rising in volume.

"Whore!" they shouted between their laughter, "whore! Whore! Whore!"

The sound assaulted her eardrums and pierced her mind, making her head pound as she slapped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound.

"STOP! STOOOOP!" Karara screamed, falling to her knees as tears poured down her cheeks. A sudden pain sprung into her shoulder as something hard hit her, then again in her side and on her fingers and on her cheek as though stones were being thrown at her.

"DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY-

Karara sat up with a jolt and gasped, tears gently pouring from her wide, terrified eyes and sweat sliding down her brow. Her eyes darted around and she aw she was in the dim light that she was in her room, her blanket was almost falling off her bed and her pillow was on the floor. The tadpole let out a long, heavy sigh as she realized it had only been a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. Blinking tears away, she glanced at the clock that read 3:35 AM. Karara slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Burying her face between her knees the young Keronian sobbed quietly to herself, the sounds being lost in the dimness of her room.

**Aaand finished! :) review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Suspenseful? Cheesy at all? Any errors in anything? Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
